


Promise You Everything

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Sweet/Hot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, it's an outdoor sex kind of day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



It was not the feather light touch that made Jude come, nor was it the way Zero’s slick fingers tease over his hole, probing gently, before pushing into him shallowly. It was not the way Zero pressed him down onto the soft green grass and rutted against him, rubbing his hard cock against his flesh. 

In these moments when Zero is ravishing him, it feels like they are one heart and soul, two points connecting in a burst of passion. The spark that made Jude come was three sweet words spoken from soft lips—I love you. 

Jude was starved for affection, and the smallest touch or praise made him melt. On nights like this one, when he was nude under the stars, miles of pale, skin laid out for Zero’s hungry eyes, he begged for kisses and caress, moaning as his lover kissed his plush, soft lips. Zero palms his cheeks with his soft hands and lean in to kiss him, and Jude knows from that kiss how deeply and devoutly loved he is. 

It is impossible for Jude not to love Zero. From the moment he set eyes on him, he was head over heels, so passionately in lost in love with the bad boy. When Zero closes his eyes and puckers up his lips in a request for a kiss, Jude presses a slow, sweet caress to his soft lips. At that moment his heart flutters wildly and his tummy is swarmed with butterfly as the soft lush grass tickles his skin. 

He feels his toes curl and a fire low in his abdomen. They make love for hours under the stars, his lover doesn’t stop moving, doesn’t stop his hips as they grow faster, still thrusting wildly as they kiss passionately.

How is this possible that every time they touch he gets the feeling? He has never loved someone so much that a simple sweet look from that person sets your heart fluttering wildly—not until he met Zero. When they hug, they cling to one another as if to never, ever, let go, and when he speaks his affection—“I love you, Zero.”—Zero doesn’t hear his voice, but instead the love Jude feels for him. 

Zero palms his cheeks and draws him into another kiss, sealing their fate as soul mates for forever and ever. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/664682.html?thread=88734826#/t88734826)


End file.
